After that
by van332
Summary: This fanfiction is after the last season finale. Sorry, I don't have the time to write more so this is a one shot!


**_I know there are and there will be many fanfictions after the last season finale, but it's the only time of the year that I can write without worry about my homeworks. Also, like you will notice, English is NOT my first language so I'm really sorry for my mistakes. But if you can read French, you can find this fanfiction in the French section who is by the way my first language. So enjoy and reviews are always a good thing!_**

After that

Chapter 1: A girl's talk

What was she doing here? How she can be here? Why did she do that? How could she do that? She had to leave. She should leave right now! Now because Christopher had fallen asleep and if she leaves now, he won't notice so this means no talk. Yes, no talk, she didn't want to talk because she told him too much yesterday, yes too much because she was now in his bed!

She removed Christopher's arm from her, got off the bed, found her dress and got out of the room without making a noise.

Later, Lorelai was in her car and she was still blaming herself of what she did and with reasons. How could she do that after told Luke she loved him? She was asking herself why she did that and no reason was good enough to explain it. She had to talk about it. She can't keep it for herself. She should talk to someone. She had to talk to Rory. But Rory had already enough problems with Logan's departure. Maybe Sookie. No, not Sookie, because she will be very very very mad at her. But Rory too. Luke's like her father and Sookie wanted her and Luke together since a long time. They were so happy, especially Sookie, with this wedding and she messed it up. She decided to call Rory.

'' Rory '', said Lorelai

'' Hi mom, I'm so happy you called me. I have to know what you think about what I did. Was I right when I told Logan to leave to London for a year...'', began Rory

'' Rory, I made a big mistake. '', said Lorelai

More lately, Lorelai was in Rory's apartment because she didn't want to return home in case Luke was there.

'' So Rory, why do you want my opinion? ''

'' No, you first. You sound and you seem to need more help than. So mom, what happened? You were good yesterday. '', said Rory

'' No Rory, I wasn't good. But before I tell you why, please promise me not to yell at me until I finish, but you can be mad at me just don't show it. ''

'' Alright. ''

'' Since Anna told me she didn't want me to know April because I was only engaged to Luke, not married. I realized I had wait enough, but I couldn't do anything about it, just to wait. So I was hiding myself from Luke not to face the reality. But it wasn't the right thing to do. I only realized it yesterday when I talked with the psychologist. ''

'' The psychologist? ''

'' The woman my mom asked to come last night to meet your father. ''

'' Oh her. ''

'' Yes and she said I should take my life in my hands and maybe if things didn't happen, it's because it wasn't mean to be. So I drove to see Luke and I told him I wanted an elope now. ''

'' An elope, wow, what did he say? ''

'' No...He said no...Because he wanted more time with April, to learn how to be a father. Then I said if we get married, Anna will appreciate this and he asked me when I saw Anna. Because this was something I never told him...I asked him again, he said no and I didn't let him to explain himself, I left. ''

'' But...'''

'' No Rory, it's not all...I...I...God I was so stupid...I went to see...Christopher. ''

'' No mom, don't tell me that... ''

'' Say nothing, please, I know you don't want to hear, but I have to tell this to someone...We get drunk, mostly me, he comforted me and this morning I woke up in his bed, naked. ''

During the last part, Lorelai was crying a little, but when she finished, she started for real. Rory was trying to comfort her, but she said nothing because what she thought about this situation won't comfort her mother.

After awhile, Lorelai stopped crying, so Rory decided to be honest with her.

'' Mom, are you ready to hear what I have to say? ''

'' No, but I guess I don't have the choice. ''

'' I don't understand why you did that. I know Luke wasn't so bright with the entire April thing, but he doesn't deserve that. I know how you were sad yesterday when Luke said no, but you could come him to talk with me or went to see Sookie, not Dad. You know how always finish stories with Dad, you crying and him not being there for you. Maybe he had changed, but he has a new life with Gigi now and you are ENGAGED! Hiding yourself from him won't solve the problem and you know that! I hope you have plane to talk to him, to tell him the truth, because you love it, right?''

'' Yes I love him, but to tell him the truth won't be so easy. ''

_**Don't forget, Reviews always make the author happy and if someone what to help me with my English, I will appreciate it and I can help you with French!**_


End file.
